


Plans

by Conuresans



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conuresans/pseuds/Conuresans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers cross the line before intended, emotions overthrowing them from their plan of success. Now they shall attempt to continue on their path as close as possible. However, when Gakupo and Luka run into a few obstacles, how accurately will this supposed plan go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I did move this story from my fanfiction.net account because I wanted to turn a new page here and not have 2 stories running on different sites. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any part of the franchise. I wrote this for pure amusement.

The room was hanging with silence, opposite from the evening before's events.

First to awaken was the girl, who had just barely turned 21 the week before. Not wanting to get up, however, she threw the covers over her head, not realizing where she was... Nor that she wasn't alone. Sleeping next to her was a young male, of similar age to her. Both were well known in the music industry as Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kaumi, but from two different producers. After a few attempts, Luka had managed to sleep more. But Gakupo woke soon after and rolled over, to see that he wasn't alone in his bed.

A small gasp escaped him. He nearly woke her up but before a syllable could be spoken, vague memories of the night before came to his mind. The party, the anticipation, The tension-

Quickly he reached for his pocket, only to find it wasn't there. His heart rate skyrocketed. His light blue eyes lost their shine and instead found fear. He had forgotten he had broken the number one rule that he had set for himself. Now he had to do it. He wouldn't let himself be forgiven, had he not let himself do it. In an attempted calmly manner, he rolled back on the other side and got up. He tossed on a muscle shirt and yoga pants, moving his attention to his jacket.

He rummaged through his pocket and found the small object, sticking it in his current pant pocket. Dragging himself to the kitchen, he turned on the burner and flicked through his small box of recipe cards. They were from his mother when he moved out of the house to pursue his current career. Inside of it there was a note in cursive, barely readable to him that was inscribed, "You can't be a singing samurai and be hungry."

Swinging the refrigerator door open, he was greeted with the reminder that he needed to buy more food. Taking a mental note, he placed the ingredients next to the note card and splashed the toast in the toaster. He then pulled out a bowl and cracked the eggs inside, stirring them before setting it down and flicking on two burners, placing a pan on each one. After heating up, he sprayed them and put the eggs in one, bacon in the other. He had sliced eggplant left, but there were plans for it already so he put it back in the fridge.

While waiting for the food to cook and Luka to wake up, he pulled out his smartphone.

_'Luka Megurine misses interview; whereabouts concerned'_

Gakupo was trembling. He was relieved to read that the last that was heard of her was that she was resting at home, but still worried about how she was going to explain it. Worry took over to the point that he forgot about the food cooking, until he smelt smoke. Immediately, he turned off the burners and threw out the now overcooked food and flew open the windows. Not wanting to continue his search, he checked messages.

Kaito had spammed him with messages like "Dude Are you awake? It's late for you to be sleeping!" and "What are you doing?" with numerous other variations. Miku texted "Gakupo-chan! Do u know where Luka is? xoxo Miku" while Meiko just sent her usual drunken gibberish. He had also missed calls from Kaito and the Kagamine twins.

He turned off his phone and set it down. Time ticking until Luka woke up, he tried making the same breakfast again. _This_ time with no interruptions. Once finished with the task, he threw the food on a plate, poured a glass of Juice and set it on the nightstand. Before leaving he scribbled a note on a post-it note and stuck it next to the plate. He made his way to the bedroom and cleared off a space for the platter, gently setting it down and leaving the room.

He picked his phone up again and started responding to everyone but Meiko. He lied, saying everything is fine and that he didn't know where the pink-haired girl was. Miku and the Kagamines took it, but Kaito surprisingly didn't.

_Kaito: BS. U didn't respond until now._

_Gakupo: Was busy._

_Kaito: with?_

_Gakupo: Practice._

_Kaito: Gaku, u would respond then. and reply faster. B honest. Where is Luka and y did u not respond_.

He paused. Kaito had a rather large mouth, certainly larger than his own foot to stick in it. But he was getting on his case too, and he was there at the party. Granted, he was making out with Meiko the whole time, but still there. He tapped his fingers against the counter. He was going to regret this later, probably.

Whilst typing the message, he couldn't figure out how was he supposed to word it. It's a large taint in his honor, and now he had to confess. He muttered as he finished typing the message and sent it. By the time it was read, his face was a bright red as he remembered it all. Pulling him out of his trance, his ringtone went off and Kaito's response, as expected, was obnoxious. Despite that, the conversation went on as he took a seat on the couch, munching on a bag of baked potato strips. Eventually, Kaito called and continued his teasing and blabbering. The topic lead to Gakupo's whole intention for the past while.

Kaito screeched in his ear,"Whoa whoa hold up! You're gonna propose?"

He sat quiet before responding, "Yes, but don't say it too loud, she might be behind you and overhear you and ruin it!"

"Oohhhhh sorry. But damn Gaku, you're suddenly taking things faster than before. What got into you?"

"Well..." He crossed his legs and rested them on the coffee table, "I was talking with my mother earlier last month and she asked me how my relationship was going. I told her it was okay and I was thinking about asking her the question but was too nervous to do anything. She sat there for a moment and responded with 'Pupo, lemme tell you something. I've met her and I think she'd be the perfect fit for you. Yes at times you bicker and disagree, but when all is said and done, you still love her like I do your father. Don't let her slip and be the one who gets away. Take a chance and if she ain't ready then wait. But I see how she looks at you and dammit if you don't I'll bob you in the head.'"

Kaito snorted and commented, "She'll still bop you for what you did though!"

"Yes but not as hard if I'm married to her. If she agrees."

"Eh true. Say, if she does say yes, when are you two going to tie the knot?"

"Not sure. We'd figure it out, somehow."

* * *

The sunlight danced around the room, the dust floating down from their origins to assist in the sunlight's daily routine. Carefully, Luka crawled out of the sheets, drowsily glancing around the room. Realizing she was not in the comfort of her bedroom, anxiety arose in her. Last night's events repeated themselves in her head. She looked at the clock on the wall. Panic clashed into anxiety as she realizes she missed her interview. She almost ignored the breakfast on her bedside, had it not made the sound of a fork clattering on the floor. She glanced at it and found the note that read as followed:

Lulu,

Last night was wonderful. Made breakfast for you. Hope it's to your liking.

-Gakupo

A small dim of relief entered her emotions. She was in her boyfriend's house. Softly, she crawled out of bed and opened the closet, stealing his favorite shirt and a pair of purple briefs. She inhaled her meal and slid through the hall, looking around at his furniture, taking in the unfamiliar details of her surroundings. Faintly, she could hear the voice of Gakupo and rushed towards him.

"Yes Kaito, I'll figure it out."

She stopped. Figure it out...? What out? The first thought to pop into her head wasn't pleasant. But it was possible, he had been a lot more spacey and secretive on what he was up to. Almost stumbling, she continued towards him, trying not to cry over the thought of him breaking up with her. Immediately, he noticed her presence and gave her a warm smile with a chipper greeting, "Hey Lulu, did you enjoy your breakfast?"

She nodded, eyes staring at the floor. Noticing her more quiet behavior, he tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "Something wrong, princess?"

Luka fiddled her fingers, her gaze slowly meeting his. He gestured her to sit on his knee. In the same manner, she obeyed, still avoiding his gaze. Gently he grabbed her chin and made her face him, repeating the question. The pink haired girl whispered, "You want to break up with me, don't you? You're tired of me and you don't wanna hurt me. That's what you're talking to Kaito about figuring out, isn't it?"

She looked at him and his reaction said otherwise. Gakupo shook his head. He responded with a flabbergasted tone, "Break up? With you? The most incredible, prettiest girl I know? My best friend? **Never**."

"Then... W-What pray tell were you discussing with Kaito?"

"Well, it was something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a bit. And seeing how last night went, I think now would be the perfect time to discuss."

"I'm all ears."

He took her dainty hands and raised them to his lips, giving them a small peck and resting them there. He bounced his knee lightly, thinking on how to phrase it. Anything that was misspoke could make this successful or a failure. It wasn't the situation he imagined when he was a child, but she looked wonderful regardless. He hummed, "Luka, I want you to think of all the adventures we're had so far together... Or as many as you can."

"Alright."

"Now, what I am about to say is significant. Are you also listening?"

She nodded with her little sound.

He smiled, "Good. The first question I have for you is if you would want to continue those adventures your whole life? Now keep in mind this includes the good, the bad, the hilarious, the upsetting- All of it."

The silence taunted him, whispering bitter words into his ear. Words of doubt. She responded, "Well, if they're with you then I'd love to continue them. Yes, we'd have our bad moments, our moments of question. But they'd be followed by moments of adoration. The answers to our moments of question with a simple gesture as simple as a glance of an eye, the squeeze of a hand."

Before he could ask, the thought of the companies came to mind. Of course, if they were to be in public together doing regular romantic things, there'd be questioning. They've never revealed to be dating, only a select few knew of it and nobody else... But the press is bound to find out about it eventually and it'd spread like wildfire.

"How would you feel if I were to come clean about you and I to the public?" He inquired, his smile turning to a look of concern.

"Gakupo, you know they'd be all over it."

"Yes but Luka. They're going to figure- or find it out. Then they're gonna give us more attention because we didn't say anything on it."

"But we don't need our fans obsessing over what we're doing in our personal lives!"

"Look at the news. They're already doing it. You missed your interview, they lost their shit! _They're going to do it anyway_!"

She didn't respond to it. Instead, she escaped his grasp, grabbed his phone, unlocked it and looked at trending. Right at the top was the headline, now they were wondering where she was and why. Worry filled her fingers as she scrolled though the countless comments. Her slim fingers flicked quicker and quicker. She raised a hand to her forehead, her pink locks going up with it. Her breaths became heavier and heavier as she continued reading.

Gakupo pulled the phone from her, turned it off and grabbed her hands again, entwining his fingers into her's on one hand. He used the other to grab her head and pull it close to his chest. He didn't think she got this worked up over it, after all she had been at this for a while. It didn't help too much he just yelled at her for not knowing about it. He rested his head on her shoulder, murmuring apologies repeatedly for yelling and bringing that situation to her attention, kissing her cheek and upper neck.

Warm tears rolled down her face, quietly cooing him that it was alright only to be told it wasn't. Once calmed to a point of stability, she asked him to continue on with what he was saying. He asked her to respond to the original question, and added to not think of what the media would do, of what she would think. Luka responded, "As long as you don't do it in a ridiculous manner, I'd be fine with it. It'd certainly make things easier."

"Very well. So no Eggplant suits?" He teased.

She giggled, "No, no eggplant suits please."

"Ahh alright, I guess I'll have to cancel the order."

"Wait was that seriously your plan?!"

"Nooo... Of course not?"

"Gakupo!"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Some of his ideas made her sometimes question if he was an adult and not some poor child trapped in a 21-year old man's body. He laughed, leaning in close to possibly steal a kiss.

The moment was interrupted by the door muttering. Curiosity overruling, Luka crawled to the door, trying to look through the small peephole. Unfortunately, she was too short. Gakupo followed and towered over her, being able to reach over her and peek. Pulling away with her watching, he gestured her to go to the kitchen and act like everything was going as usual. Reluctantly, she followed orders as the door crept open. But it was soon blown over by the gale force of two of their friends that they had interacted with the night before. Meiko, immediately after stepping in and noticing Luka, chirped, "Luka! Hey girl! Where've you been all day? Everyone's been looking everywhere!"

The pink haired girl froze as Kaito took a seat. How was she supposed to respond? The burnette jumped over to the built-in bar counter and slid into one of the plush chairs, anticipating a response. Gakupo stepped by her side, taking her hand. Luka responded, "I...I was at home. Then I came over here to drop off some things and time flew by quick, I guess."

"Then how come you're in one of Gakupo's shirts?"

"Funny story behind that. You see-"

Kaito having eavesdropped, jumped in, "Luka you're lying. Meiko doesn't know because she didn't ask."

"E-eh?" Luka responded, concerned about how this was going to go. She looked to Gakupo, who shrugged.

"You see, long story short Luka and Gakupo were looking at each other last night. But instead of waving it off, they went here and-."

Gakupo barked, "Don't finish. You've said plenty."

Kaito, unsure of what his issue with the topic was, snapped back, "Gakupo, what're you so nervous of?"

The singer froze. Kaito should've known this already, he had spoken of his reasoning before on many occasions. And yet, here he was again asking. Perhaps he was absent minded from the pressure of his job or his frequent kissing-booth sessions with his fiancee. He wasn't sure which of the two it was, or if they were right but either way he was getting tired of him asking. With a huff, trying to hide his annoyance, he responded, "Kaito, you've known me awhile. I'm nervous because we were reckless with our actions. No, I do not regret it, not at all. I actually kinda enjoyed it, believe it or not. But what I do regret is not waiting until things have smoothed out to even try that sort of thing, which was the reason behind it being my highest moral- So we both don't get screwed over by it."

In a hush tone, Luka added, "And the media doesn't know we're in a relationship. If they found out, they'd be all over us like bees to a hive on every small detail. Yes, we should announce it, and well... We agreed to do it, I just don't know when."

"Tonight. We'll do it tonight."

Everyone looked to Gakupo, shock and concern could be read on their faces. Luka tilted her head, "Tonight...?"

"Yes. Luka, darling, please wear your finest dress. Do your hair. Do your whatever you need to, I will fund all of it."

"Why? Where are we even going?"

"I'll decide and pick you up from your penthouse at 8. Don't question it, just go with it."

Meiko was the first to catch an idea of what he was to do and almost let out a squeal of excitement. She would've, had it not been for his sudden dominant demeanor and fear of what he'd do if she let Luka in on his plan. Kaito remembered the previous conversation and stifled a laugh. Luka, however, was clueless on what he was planning. But despite the confusion, staring into his eyes and seeing his determination, she nodded in acceptance. He gave a small smile, squeezing her hand. She smiled back before breaking the view, moving the conversation to a different topic.

Gakupo however, continued plotting out the evening and what was to be in store.


End file.
